Sans/Negatale
Sans is a character in Negatale who is very depressed and sad. He is also a brother of Papyrus. Profile Negatale!Sans is highly different than his original. Sans is not similar to original Sans since he isn't as lazy and rarely makes puns. He cares deeply about his brother, but he cares about Frisk more. He wants to protect Frisk. Negatale!Sans is very depressed. After Frisk's death, if he were to find the one who killed Frisk, he would probably turn into Negative Sans, his highly dangerous form. Like Papyrus, Sans is well known for being very kind to Humans. Personality Sans is different from his original counterpart, the difference being that he is less lazy than his original counterpart, he's more depressed than his True Pacifist/Genocide original counterpart, and every time he met Frisk, he felt protected or safe, since Frisk is the only person who he always needs in his life. Appearance Normal Negatale!Sans Eyes are dark blue with white pupils. He wears a gray Jacket with a white Minus in the center and long blue sleeves. He has blue pants with white stripes. He mostly wears a pair of skeleton slippers, and his bones are gray. Negative When he turns Negative, his colors invert. His eyes are just yellow, with two streaks somewhat similar to Gaster. He wears a light gray jacket with a black Minus sign in the center and yellow long sleeves. He also wears yellow pants with black stripes. His skeleton slippers are now gray with black eyes. Abilities When Negatale!Sans turns Negative, He obtains The Original Counterpart's Abilities. Gaster Blaster - When Negative Sans summons it, it's also different from a normal Gaster Blaster. It has ribs and a tail. It has sharp teeth but doesn't have a jaw. The eyes are yellow like Sans, The part where It fires its blasts from is its eyes. Teleportation '''- Just like Normal Sans, the 'Sans-es' have those abilities. They can be used for dodging attacks. '''Bones - As per normal, only the Skelebros can use bone attacks, since they are both skeletons, making them essentially the only monsters who have different bullets. In addition, Negative Sans has stronger bones, since he's filled with grief. ] Telekinesis - In Negative Sans version, his telekinesis is much faster than normal, but it is weaker. Main Story Negatale {SPOILERS?} NegaSans is walking with NegaAlphys to find his deceased father's experiment. Until Nega!Sans' first time meeting Frisk, he tells Alphys that it's a human. NegaSans also tries to prevent Alphys from performing an experiment on Frisk. Since he 'Don't like to see creatures being hurt' and he won't let another one be hurt. NegaSans tries to calm Alphys, but it doesn't work, and he decides to teleport Frisk to his home. While Papyrus is busy cooking macaroni and cheese since its Sans' Breakfast, Papyrus caught Sans putting Frisk on the Couch. Undyne came and Sans was explaining to Undyne about Alphys and Frisk. But Undyne said that Asgore told Alphys 'To do that order.' But Sans tells Undyne that 'Hurting an Innocent is WRONG'. Eventually, Undyne lets him protect Frisk. When Papyrus tells him that he will eat breakfast, instead of saying 'Macaroni' He says 'Macaronyeh' which cheered Sans up. When Sans took Frisk to Grillby's, Sans drink Strawberry Syrup and it shows that he likes it a lot. Then Chara broke the window at Grilby's. Frisk took Sans hand and they ran. ] Negatale 2 Don't know. Relationships Papyrus Sans really cares about Papyrus just like the other Sans. Sans cares about Frisk more than Papyrus, but he still gets 'Cheered up' when Papyrus cooks for him. Frisk Sans have a Love/Friend Relationship on Frisk, When he first met Frisk, he decided to protect Frisk. When he found out who killed Frisk, He mostly turned into his other form: Negative Sans. Chara Sans is really scared of Chara, even though Chara likes him. Every time Chara does something to him (like hugging) He becomes very scared and wants to scream for Frisk's help. Trivia *After the loss of his father, W.D Gaster, he feels very clingy to Frisk. *When you invert Negative Sans' colors, you will get Normal NegaSans' colors. *He's not actually Negative which means evil, he's just depressed and sad. Category:Sans Category:Negatale Category:Skeletons Category:Depressed Category:Sad